


Memories

by fiona_apiston



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: F/M, Temporary Amnesia, as i write the story ill add more tags if more apply, backround emma/bronwyn and enoch/horace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiona_apiston/pseuds/fiona_apiston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Library of Souls regarding Fiona and Hugh's relationship?  Spoilers for Library of Souls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

Hugh was at the grocery store when he saw her. He almost didn't recognize her with her hair clean and brushed back, and wearing jeans and a t-shirt. But it was her. Fiona. His girlfriend. He almost fainted when he saw her. Two months ago, he and the other peculiars had escaped the loop. But he had thought she was dead. She hadn't left with them. So why was she here? Had she survived? Hugh shook his head. Calm down, he told himself. Don't get your hopes up. It's probably not even her, but only one way to find out. He left his shopping cart where it was and slowly walked towards her. He noticed a woman walk over and start talking to her, but they didn't look anything alike. He walked over to the woman.

Hugh gestured towards Fiona. "Ma'am, is this your daughter?" he asked, praying she wasn't.

"No." She looked up hopefully. "Do you know her?"

"Maybe. How do you know her?"

"I found her wandering in the woods behind my house. Took her to the police, but there wasn't anyone looking for her. She's been staying with me and my family for the past two months."

"Two months?" Hugh blurted out.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Did you find her with seeds and flowers in her hair, and in a dress but no shoes?" Hugh asked, ignoring her question.

She nodded.

"I know her," Hugh said. "She was-is- a friend of mine. She went to my...church."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Your church?"

"Yes, and I know her parents. I can take her to them."

"Oh, thank god, yes, take her," the woman said, pushing Fiona towards him. Fiona looked up into his eyes, and that's when he knew it was her. Not many people had seen those eyes, hidden by her wild mane of hair, but he had, and he recognized them.

He looked at the woman. "You don't need any proof, or anything?"

"No, just take her. Ungrateful bitch wouldn't talk to us." Now that the woman knew she wouldn't have to take Fiona back home, she stopped being nice. "Just take her and don't let me ever see her again." She walked off.

Hugh stared after her, shocked. He turned back to Fiona. She looked scared. "Do you remember me?" Hugh asked.

She shook her head. Hugh's stomach dropped. "You don't remember me? The peculiars? The loop? Miss Peregrine?" She shook her head. "Do you remember anything before you were wandering in the woods behind that woman's house?" She shook her head.

Hugh's head spun. He felt weak. She didn't remember anything? Okay, first thing first, get her to his apartment. "C'mon," he said, taking her arm. He gently lead her over to his shopping cart, and bought what he had got so far. He still needed a few things, but he had to get Fiona home first.

The apartment wasn't far, but he walked swiftly, Fiona quietly keeping in stride with him. The elevator ride to his floor seemed like forever. He finally got to his door and unlocked it, but as he was opening it, he realized he had no idea what he was going to say to Horace, Enoch, and Millard, whom he lived with.

He turned to Fiona. "Alright, um, how about you stay in the entryway while I talk to my roommates about you?"

She nodded. They went inside, and Hugh walked into the kitchen, where the guys were making supper. Millard was chopping some vegetables, and Horace and Enoch were preparing the soup broth.

"Hey, Hugh, you get all the ingredients?" Horace asked.

"Not quite," Hugh responded.

"Why the fuck not?" Enoch snapped.

Hugh winced. Enoch had been mad at him ever since he had stepped on some of his clay dolls the previous day. "I found Fiona," he said.

Millard dropped the knife. Horace and Enoch dropped their spoons.

"That's impossible," Millard said. "She's dead. And even if she survived, she couldn't have escaped the loop."

"Well, it's her," Hugh responded. "I don't know how, but she's alive."

"Where is she?" Horace asked.

Hugh led them over to Fiona. She looked scared.

"It's her," Enoch confirmed. "That's Fiona." He looked at Hugh. "Can she talk?"

"No, and she doesn't have any memory of anything. The loop, Miss Peregrine,-" He was going to say, me, but his voice caught on the word.

Millard touched his arm. "If it's really her, maybe she lost her memories when she escaped the loop. If that's so, then she'll get her memories back. We just have to wait. In the meantime, where's she going to stay? We don't have any extra rooms."

"She can stay in my room," Hugh offered.

Enoch smirked.

"Not with me! I'll sleep on the couch!" he said, embarrassed.

Enoch laughed. 

Horace shoved him. "That works," he said. "Is it okay with you, Fiona?"

She seemed a bit startled at first, like she didn't realize they were talking to her. She nodded.

Hugh brought Fiona to his room. "Sorry about the mess. And, you can go out shopping tomorrow for new clothes. I'll have Emma take you. For tomorrow, though..." he handed her a flannel shirt and one of his nicer pairs of jeans. "Tell us if you need anything, okay? Dinner will be ready in about an hour. Horace will come get you." She nodded, so he went back to the kitchen.

"So now what?" Enoch asked. "She just lives with us until she maybe gets her memory back?"

"Yes," Millard said. "That's what we'll do."

"We should tell Miss Peregrine and the others," Horace suggested.

"In the morning," Millard said. "It's too late for them to come over. Let's just have dinner, okay?"

They all nodded. They didn't want everyone worrying. These two months were the most peaceful time in all of their lives.

 

Later that night, after dinner, Hugh was lying on the couch, trying to get some sleep, but he couldn't. His thoughts kept going back to Fiona. What if she never got her memories back? What if she fell in love with someone else, not him? Hugh knew he should be worrying about her well-being, not her feelings for him, but he couldn't help it. When he thought she had died, it had nearly torn him apart. He had been in a mindless fog for weeks and he had just gotten out of it. Now that she was back, he felt like how he had when he thought she died, and he was scared that if she never remembered, he might slip back into that fog. He almost hadn't gotten out of it the first time, and he wasn't sure he could survive it a second time.

Hugh heard a creak. He looked around, but all he saw was a floating pair of pants.

"Can't sleep?" Millard asked.

"Yeah," Hugh said.

"Thinking about Fiona?"

He nodded.

Millard sat down on an armchair next to the couch. "She's going to be okay, Hugh. She'll get her memories back, and-"

"What if she doesn't?" Hugh burst out. "What if she doesn't remember anything, and she falls in love with someone else, and..." He stopped, tears running down his cheeks.

Millard sighed. "I can't tell you everything will be all right, Hugh, but I can tell you this- Miss Peregrine and the rest of us are going to try our hardest to help Fiona get her memory back. If, or when, she gets it back, she'll remember you, and then everything will be okay. Okay?"

Hugh nodded. He wiped his tears away. "Okay. I think...I think I need to be alone right now."

The pants walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! My username is neonsapphics


End file.
